Things That Go Bump in the Night
by King in Yellow
Summary: Kim and Shego have barely started their relationship. James and Anne Possible are worried, for different reasons. To avoid the chance of Shego being recognized and the police being called, Kim and Shego have gone on a short camping trip. The campsite is secluded, but not quite as peaceful as they wished. Set in chapter 12 of Cognitive Dissonance, very early in Best Enemies Series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from Kim Possible are owned by Disney.

Set during chapter 12 of "Cognitive Dissonance" this also takes place before and after "Another Nightmare before Christmas". Time travel is a pain.

 **Things That Go Bump in the Night**

Anne Possible gave her husband a disgusted look, "It doesn't bother you that our daughter is camping out with a wanted criminal?"

"At least it's not a boy."

"I'm getting tired of that line. You really aren't worried?"

James was very worried, but could not reveal why. He had met his granddaughters, as yet unborn. At first he'd been thrilled with the knowledge of the future. Now it scared him. He feared doing something that might prevent their births. He'd been told everyone regarded him as amazingly supportive... Was being supportive of Kim and Shego a betrayal of his wife? He didn't want her to suffer the anxiety he felt. "Shego is the greatest romantic interest Kim's ever had."

"And that makes it okay?"

"Forbidding Kim from seeing Shego could make things worse. They say telling children 'no' just makes them do something. That's certainly true with Jim and Tim."

"I know, and it's one reason I'm polite to Shego."

"One reason?"

"She is dangerous. I accept that she really cares for Kim, but she's dangerous. Back up. You say this is the greatest romantic interest Kim has shown. Tell me, how many of the high school or college romances you know ended in happy marriages?"

"Besides us?"

"Okay, limit it to high school."

"Kim is out of high school."

"But they met while Kim was in high school."

"I'm missing your point. Your question assumes high school and college romances fall apart. If that's true, doesn't it mean Kim and Shego will have their fling and then drift apart?"

"I... I don't know what I'm saying. I'm worried about Kim."

"So am I. The important thing, for me, is that I want her to be happy."

"And I don't?"

"Not at all. We both want her happy. We're both worried about her, and neither of us knows how to insure her happiness."

"You're really scared too?"

"Absolutely."

"You don't show it. Sometimes you're so cool I think... Never mind. That's just silly."

He decided not to ask what she was thinking. Instead he hugged her. "We're both worried. We both want what's best for Kim. And we have each other. Kim is a smart young lady. We just need to accept the path she chooses."

She thought he was being too accepting of Kim dating a criminal again, but decided to settle for him confessing his own fears, and returned the hug.

* * *

"This is your idea of a romantic weekend," Shego complained as she looked around the desolate campsite in the forest.

"We have time all by ourselves to talk. We don't have to worry about the police looking for you." She held up a cast iron skillet. "We don't have to argue about where to go out for dinner."

"Not good enough, Pumpkin, it's too damn cold for comfort."

"We'll just snuggle a little closer in the sleeping bag."

"Okay, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought."

Without light pollution from the city the sky was brilliant with stars. They wrapped a blanket around themselves and leaned back against a log as they watched the campfire. Kim talked about her classes. There were none of the background city noises; which left the crackle of the fire, the wind in the trees, and wild animals to provide a soundtrack.

"What was that?" demanded Shego.

"A bear?" Kim guessed.

"Not enough noise for a bear."

"Well too much for a chipmunk."

"Ten bucks it's Ron trying to scare us."

"No way. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Yeah, but he'd try and freak me out."

"He's starting to like you. How would he know where we are?"

"Your Kimmunicator. Wade told me."

"No way. Jim and Tim, maybe. They could have hacked my GPS."

"Not after we duct-taped them to the wall that time. They show respect." Shego stood.

"What are you going to do?"

"Catch our Peeping Ron."

"Ron doesn't make noise. That ten dollar bet still good?"

"Absolutely. If he was spying he'd be silent. He trying to scare two women out camping in the spooky old woods."

"Trying to scare you and me? You haven't learned that Ron just played dumb so Drakken would underestimate him?"

"Dumb is as dumb does," prophesied Shego and faded into the darkness.

Kim strained to hear a sound from whatever caused the earlier sound or a movement by Shego. She didn't expect to hear Shego any more than she would have expected to hear Ron. Both of them were trained in silence.

Shego's voice was raised, "Hold it!" The silence was torn with the sound of struggle. The green woman came sailing through the air, traveling almost thirty feet before crashing to the ground.

"Shego!"

"Fine, Princess."

"What is it?"

As Shego rose to head back she called, "Hego, or an escaped gorilla."

"Bear?"

"No way."

"Don't go back!"

"It just caught me by surprise."

Kim jumped to her feet to help. It had to be a bear. Neither Hego nor a gorilla made sense.

Fifteen minutes later the women stared at their captive.

"Bigfoot?"

"Apparently."

"We should call–"

"And tell them hero Kim Possible was camping with Shego?"

"Then what do we do?"

"Turn him loose. I don't like cages. It's got enough brains to be grateful." She slashed the improvised bindings.

The larynx of the Sasquatch was not built for speech, but it made a gesture as it disappeared into the trees.

"It's telling us thanks," suggested Kim.

"Not with that finger."


End file.
